BROKEN
by Beekook
Summary: Bersamamu, membuatku selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya/ HUNHAN/ CHANBAEK/ KAISO/ GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst, Romance & Drama**

 **Rated :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, membuatku selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya.**

 **.**

 **Music :**

 **Exo-Lotto**

 **.**

Luhan menatap Bangunan mewah di depannya dengan nanar. Bangunan mewah itu adalah sebuah Bar. Bar mewah, yang sering di kunjungi oleh banyak kalangan jet set.

Termasuk

Agen sindikat jahat, seperti Yakuza.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, lalu berjalan memasuki Bar itu dengan mantap. Setelah ia memakai topeng merah di wajahnya. Yeah menurut informasi. Semua yang mengunjungi Bar ini. Di wajibkan memakai topeng.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Setelah di periksa oleh penjaga-penjaga berwajah sangar. Ia di perbolehkan masuk, dengan tidak adanya barang-barang yang mencurigakan.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Gegenya itu benar-benar teliti mempersiapkan semuanya untuknya. Agar ia dapat menjalankan misi dengan mulus.

Sesuai dengan misi pertamanya. Ia akan memata-matai seorang ketua agen sindikat jahat. Seperti Yakuza, namun dari berbagai informasi yang ia dapat. Seorang ketua itu adalah ketua agen Yakuza paling unggul.

Yang artinya, seseorang itu adalah yang paling kejam dari yang terkejam. Dia namja berdarah dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Membunuh adalah sesuatu yang sering seseorang itu lakukan. Hal itu, membuatnya muak. Ingin segera menjebloskan seseorang itu ke dalam sel penjara seumur hidup. Namun menurutnya, itu terlalu ringan.

Menurutnya, namja itu pantas untuk di hukum MATI. bukan dengan racun atau gantung diri. Melainkan dengan memasukannya ke dalam kandang srigala. Wah, bagus sekali! Mampus kau orang jahat!

Namun itu tak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Rasa-rasanya itu menjadi hal mustahil. Karna Luhan tidak seperti Gegenya yang pemberani dan kuat. Ia hanya yeoja pemalu dan lemah. Bahkan seperti apa kata ibunya, mentega pun pasti meleleh di mulutnya.

Maksudnya, ibunya ragu. Semua keluarganya memang selalu meragukannya.

Luhan mengerjap, saat lelehan air matanya akan tumpah. Ia belum memulai apapun, ia sudah hampir menangis begini.

TIDAK! IA HARUS KUAT DAN BERANI. Ia akan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya. Jika ia pun bisa menangkap seorang penjahat.

Apalagi ini hal mudah. Ia hanya perlu memata-matai ketua sindikat jahat itu. Dengan err yeah, seperti kata gegenya. Ia harus menggoda ketua itu, sampai harus membuatnya cinta mati padanya. Sampai ia bisa menggeruk semua rahasia dan bukti-bukti kejahatannya.

Walaupun ia benar-benar ragu. Bagaimana bisa ia menggoda ketua sialan itu? Saat ia belum pernah berpacaran. Apa lagi membuat ketua sialan itu cinta mati padanya. Benar-benar mustahil!

Luhan menghela nafas berat lagi. Ia jadi berpikir, Gegenya pasti sangat tidak menyukainya. Sampai ia memberikan misi perdana ini padanya.

Karna pasti Gegenya sudah tahu lebih dulu. Jika ia tak akan sanggup melakukan misi ini.

Lalu Luhan merasakan seorang namja, merangkul pinggangnya mesra. Ia memberontak. Namun namja bertopeng hijau itu terus memeluknya. Menariknya menuju lantai dansa. Tempat dimana banyak manusia saling meliuk-liukan badanya dengan erotis.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia takut, Ia ingin pergi, dan Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak apa-apa, jika pulang nanti kedua orang tuanya akan marah atau apapun itu. Dia tidak peduli.

Luhan terus meronta. Saat namja bertopeng hijau itu terus memeluknya. Sampai namja itu menarik tengkuknya kasar. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Luhan terkesiap. Terus meronta. Berusaha lepas dari dekapan dan ciuman memabukkan itu. Namun namja itu memeluknya erat. Sampai tangan dingin namja itu, merambat meremas kedua buah dadanya penuh nafsu.

Luhan mengerjap. Lalu ntah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Luhan bisa lepas dari pelukan namja itu, dan

PLAKK

Menampar namja itu keras. Sampai namja itu hampir limbung ke samping. Wah, Luhan sangat mensyukuri itu. Ia jadi tidak sia-sia belajar takwondo dari kecil.

Lalu detik berikutnya. Semua hening. Bahkan DJ yang sedari tadi, tak memperdulikan apapun. Sekarang menghentikan aksinya. Begitupun semua orang yang ada disana, menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka.

Hanya keheningan. semua mata tertuju padanya dan namja bertopeng hijau itu. Yang kini posisi topeng di wajah namja itu sedikit miring. Akibat tamparan keras, yang Luhan layangkan.

Namja itu terkekeh sinis. Lalu Luhan bisa merasakan. Aura hitam kini telah memerangkapnya. Begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

Namun ia merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Suara itu seperti milik Sehun. Namja yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Tidak mungkin! Sehun namja baik.

Luhan mundur, lalu sebuah tangan kekar memegang kedua bahunya kuat. Sampai ia mejerit sakit. Namun tak ada satu pun yang menatapnya prihatin. Apa lagi menolongnya.

Ya tuhan, tolong aku!

"aku akan membunuhnya, Mr. Black" kata seseorang, yang mencengkram bahunya dingin. Sungguh tak berperasan. Seakan mengatakan aku akan membunuh. Seperti halnya aku akan bermain.

Tunggu.

adalah nama kode samaran, ketua agen sindikat jahat itu.

Luhan mengerjap kaget, Mr. Black seseorang itu bilang. Jadi namja bertopeng hijau, yang sudah ia tampar itu adalah ketua sialan itu.

Ketua yang harus ia goda, dan membuatnya cinta mati padanya. Malah ia tampar, dan bukannya cinta mati padanya. Namun malah ingin membunuhnya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"tidak perlu" katanya dingin, memecahkan keheningan. membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, tentang kematiannya yang mati di tusuk pisau belati.

Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?

"bawa saja ke kamarku" lanjutnya, sambil berjalan lebih dulu memasuki kamarnya. membuat Luhan terkejut, lalu meronta. Saat namja yang sedari tadi mencengkram bahunya. Kini menariknya kasar. Membawanya menuju kamar ketua sialan itu.

"andweee! Aku masih ingin hidup! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku mohon" racaunya. Namun namja yang terus menariknya seolah tuli. Namja itu terus menarik, sampai menyeret yeoja itu memasuki kamar tuannya.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di kamar itu. Namja yang sedari tadi menyeretnya. Kini melempar tubuhnya tepat di bawah kaki ketua sialan itu.

Ketua sialan itu tampak tertawa mengejek. Ia bukannya takut atau pun terhina sekarang. Yeoja itu malah tercenung, mendengar suara tawa itu.

Kamar ini sunyi, jadi ia bisa lebih jelas mendagar suara tawanya. Yang mirip sekali dengan tawa Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng keras. "tidak mungkin" lirihnya. Malah disalah tanggapi oleh ketua sialan itu.

"memang benar. Hukumanmu untuk memuaskanku di ranjang" katanya. Membuat jantung Luhan berdetak semakin keras lagi.

Suara itu

Luhan mendongak, melihat rupa ketua sialan itu lebih teliti. Dari garis rahang wajahnya, terlihat sekali namja itu baru berumur belasan tahun. Hidungnya mancung dengan garis wajah yang tampan. Di lengkapi dengan rambut hitam yang berantakkan.

Pandangannya turun, pada tubuh tinggi kurusnya. Yang dibalut oleh kemeja dan celana hitam mewah. Begitu menegaskan ketampanannya, yang di selimuti aura hitam yang mencekam.

Lalu ia melihat namja itu berjongkok. Setelah menyuruh anak buahnya keluar. Sehingga tinggalah hanya mereka berdua disana.

Lagi, kedua mata mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Sampai Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat namja di depannya ini.

"sudah puas, mengagumi wajah dan tubuhku" bisiknya seduktif. Lalu mengecup ringan bahu Luhan yang terbuka. Akibat potongan gaun merah sexynya. Membuat Luhan seperti tersengat listrik kecil.

"ssh" desahnya saat namja itu mengecup bahunya kuat. Sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Sang namja yang melihat itu, tersenyum puas.

Ntah mengapa ia sangat puas, melihat tanda kissmark itu. Yang menandakan jika yeoja ini adalah miliknya. Yeah.. yeoja ini miliknya! Harus menjadi miliknya!

"kau milikku" katanya. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan meniduri yeoja itu di ranjang. Membuat Luhan terkesiap dari masa transnya, akibat ciuman kecil di bahunya.

"jangan!" teriaknya keras. Sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. Membuat wajah namja, yang setengah menindihnya itu menggelap. Lalu tanpa segan, kini menodongkan pistol ke keningnya.

"jadi milikku, atau mati" ancam namja itu.

Kedua mata Luhan terbelalak, menatap namja itu kaget sekaligus was was. Namun dengan berat hati, ia harus mengikuti permainan namja ini. Karna dengan begitu, ia bisa menyelesaikan misi pertamanya dengan sempurna.

"aku tidak mau mati" katanya. Membuat namja di atasnya menyeringgai puas. Perlahan mulut pistol itu turun menyentuh hidungnya, dan menyingkap topeng merahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu merasakan namja diatasnya terdiam lama. Membuatnya membuka mata, dan bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata hitam pekatnya, yang siap menenggelamkannya.

"Luhan" lirih namja itu, tampak kaget dan segera turun dari ranjang. Berdiri linglung seolah kepalanya, telah di pukul oleh pemukul golf.

Luhan segera duduk, dan yakin jika namja yang ada di hadapannya, ternyata

"Sehun"

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai Chinggu-deul #lambai2barengLuhan**

 **FF MND aja belum kelar, udah bawa FF baru lagi hhe #Plak**

 **Aku harap Chinggu semua menyukainya #kedip2barengSehun**

 **Aku saranin, saat baca FF ini Chinggu semua sambil denger lagunya Exo-Lotto. Biar lebih ngena haha..**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **Pleasee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Kai**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst, Romance & Drama**

 **Rated :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, membuatku selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya.**

 **.**

 **Music :**

 **Exo-Moonlight**

 **.**

Luhan bangkit berdiri. Menatap namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Sehun!" panggilnya serak. Sebulir air mata mengalir begitu saja. saat ia memanggil nama namja yang teramat ia cintai.

Sedangkan namja di hadapannya, tampak diam tak bergeming. Seolah membenarkan apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

Luhan maju selangkah, namun segera menghentikan langkah berikutnya. Saat namja itu dengan sigap, mengacungkan pistol dalam genggamannya ke arah kepala Luhan.

Tubuhnya membeku.

"maju selangkah lagi. Aku tembak kau!" ancam namja itu tajam. Membuat Luhan terdiam, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tetap menatap wajah namja bertopeng hijau itu. Begitupun dengan namja itu.

Mereka saling menatap, dalam keheningan yang mulai terasa dingin dan semakin mencekam. Siap membekukan mereka berdua, kapan saja.

Dalam keterdiaman itu, tiba-tiba kilasan memory kebersamaannya bersama Sehun muncul. Menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **6 tahun yang lalu**

Masih Luhan ingat, dengan sangat jelas. Bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Saat itu, musim panas. Namun dengan anehnya, tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu lebatnya. Membuat Luhan yang tanpa persiapan, yaitu tidak membawa payung. Segera berlari, mencari tempat untuknya berteduh.

Lalu ia menemukan Toko bunga yang sedang tutup. Namun beranda luarnya mampu melindunginya dari hujan. Membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang, berlari menuju Toko bunga itu.

Sampai wajahnya yang tadinya pucat akibat kedinginan, mulai memerah. Saat ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, ketika melihat ada seorang namja seumuran dengannya, yang telah lebih dulu berteduh disana.

"disini saja! kau bisa basah kuyup jika berlari lagi." kata namja itu. Membuatnya tadi berbalik, berniat mencari tempat berteduh lain. Menjadi urung, dan tetap berdiri disana.

"kalau diam disitu, kau bisa terkena cipratan air hujan." kata namja itu. Kini menariknya mendekat kesampingnya, sambil tersenyum hangat.

Senyuman, yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya.

"pakai ini!" kata namja itu. Saat melihatnya yang terus menggigil kedingan. Tanpa canggung, namja itu memakaikan jaketnya pada Luhan. Membuat wajahnya yang sudah memerah, semakin merah.

"te-terima ka-kasih." katanya gagap, akibat gugup yang melandanya. Ia benar-benar malu, ingin segera pergi dari sana. Namun ntah mengapa, hatinya menjerit menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana.

"tidak perlu sungkan. Kita kan teman sekelas."

Apa ? teman sekalas?

Luhan menatap namja itu kaget. "kau tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" tanya namja itu, tampak syok sekali.

"ma-maaf a-aku ti-tidak me-me-menyadarinya." kata Luhan, dengan kegagapan yang lebih parah. Akibat kegugupannya yang semakin besar.

"tidak apa-apa." kata Sehun, sambil tersenyum maklum. "lagi pula, baru beberapa hari kan kita masuk sekolah, setelah masa ospek. Jadi wajar saja, kau belum mengetahui semua teman-teman yang ada di kelas." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tercenung. Ia memang yeoja pemalu, yang tidak mudah bergaul. Membuatnya selalu tidak memiliki teman. Dari jaman sekolah dasar, bahkan sampai sekolah menengah pertamanya saat ini pun, ia masih tidak memiliki teman satu pun.

"jangan sedih begitu." kata namja itu, sambil menepuk lembut bahunya. Serta senyuman hangat yang tak pernah lepas, dari wajah tampannya.

Kini Luhan memberanikan diri, memperhatikan namja di depannya lebih teliti. Ia bisa melihat, namja itu juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Begitupun dengan wajahnya yang terasa tak asing lagi.

Wajahnya tampan, sangat tampan. Di lengkapi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus, serta kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Namja itu berdehem pelan, dengan wajahnya yang seketika berubah warna menjadi pink. Akibat di perhatikan oleh Luhan dengan lekat.

"aku Oh Sehun." katanya memperkenalkan diri. Luhan tersenyum, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. "aku Xi Luhan." katanya.

"mulai sekarang, kau temanku Xi Luhan."

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka. Jika Sehun benar-benar menjadikan dirinya sebagai temannya. Teman yang benar-benar teman. Tak ada kepalsuan atau hanya label pertemanan. Namja itu, benar-benar tulus menjadikannya sebagai temannya.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Sudah hampir setahun mereka berteman. Banyak yang mereka lalui bersama. Bahkan Sehun mengenalkannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Sehingga mereka menghabiskan waktu, tak hanya berdua.

Ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berempatpun menjadi sahabatnya. Sama-sama melukiskan cerita di setiap lembaran kehidupannya, yang mulai berwarna, tak monoton lagi.

Luhan tersenyum, itu semua berkat Sehun. Tanpa Sehun, mungkin ia tak akan pernah merasakan rasanya indahnya persahabatan juga cinta.

Yeah, perihal cintanya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, yang mungkin juga menjadi cinta terakhirnya. Karna ia ragu, apa bisa ia mencinta namja lain selain Sehun? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak.

Sehun, hanya Sehun namja yang selamanya akan ia cintai.

"jadi bagaimana?" kata Baekhyun semangat. Memecahkan lamunannya. Ia menatap bingung, kepada kelima sahabatnya yang tampak serius berpikir.

"Ada apa? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan, berbisik pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"makanya jangan melamun terus!" kata Sehun, sambil menyentil kening Luhan. Membuat yeoja itu mengembungkan pipinya sekilas.

"iya iya. Jadi, apa yang sedang di bicarakan?"

"kau semakin cantik." kata Sehun, malah menggoda Luhan. Membuat Luhan seketika blushing ria. Menggoda Luhan sampai wajah yeoja itu memerah, adalah kegiatan yang paling Sehun sukai.

"Hei! Hei! Dua sejoli yang disana. Bisa tidak menunda kemesraan kalian." kata Chanyeol sebal. "dengarkan dulu pacarku ini bicara, baru kalian bebas bermesraan!" lanjut Chanyeol, yang langsung di hadiahi cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun.

"dasar tiang listrik! Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?" kata Baekhyun keras. Namun wajahnya memerah. Luhan tahu Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Namun sampai saat ini, keduanya tak pernah berjalan maju.

Sama sepertinya dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan. Padahal kalau dia bilang, 'ya sudah, kau mau jadi kekasihku?' pasti detik berikutnya, mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"aku setuju saja. aku rasa malam ini kita semua free." kata Kyungsoo, memotong perkataan Baekhyun yang siap adu mulut dengan Chanyeol. Karna kalau dibiarkan, mereka berdua bisa-bisa perang adu mulut berjam-jam.

"iya, menurut ramalan cuaca juga. Malam ini cuacanya bagus." tambah Kai cepat. Duh, dia benar-benar gak mau menghabiskan jam istirahatnya, hanya untuk mendengar adu mulut ala Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera memastikan jadi nggaknya, rencana mereka malam ini, yang akan pergi ke pasar malam di pusat kota. Jadi ia bisa memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"bagus, kau tahu dari mana Kei Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, sepenuhnya melupakan niatan adu mulutnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendelik sebal pada Kai.

"pertama, berhenti memanggilku Kei Kai. Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh. Kedua, aku melihatnya di internet barusan."

"seperti sudah jadian saja." cibir Baekhyun.

"memang sudah."

"MWO" teriak mereka berempat kaget.

"kau benar-benar berpacaran, dengan mahluk hitam itu?" tanya Sehun, pada Kyungsoo yang segera mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"kasihan kau Kyungsoo, keturunanmu nanti pasti mengerikan." lanjut Sehun kejam.

"YA!"  
"iya, mana mesum lagi." lanjut Chanyeol.

"WAE? WAE? Bilang saja kalian sirik!" teriak Kai marah.

"sirik? Ogah banget." kata Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"lagian kenapa pikiran kalian kolot banget. Mau berpacaran saat sekolah menengah atas saja, lalu menikah ketika mapan. Memangnya Baekhyun dan Luhan masih mau menunggu kalian." kata Kai membongkar rahasia kelam, kedua sahabatnya yang kini memandangnya tajam.

Kai menyeringgai belum puas. "kau tahu Luhan, Sehun selalu bermimpi basah tentangmu. Oh ya Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih parah lagi. Dia selalu melukismu sedang telanjang." kata Kai cepat. lalu segara berlari kabur dari kedua sahabatnya, yang siap menerjangnya dan mengulitinya.

"KAI! MATI KAU!" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kedua namja itu Bersiap berlari mengejar, mahluk hitam nan tampan itu.

"sebelum kau membunuh Kai, kau lebih dulu yang aku cekik sampai mati." kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu, segera berlari cepat keluar dari kantin, di susul Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan, yeoja itu sedang bertanya-tanya apa artinya mimpi basah, yang dimaksud Kai tadi.

"ayo! Kita kejar mereka!" kata Kyungsoo, sambil menarik lengan Luhan.

Membuat pemandangan lapangan sekolah yang sepi. Sekarang di penuhi sekumpulan ke enam murid, yang saling mengejar satu sama lain. serta di lengkapi umpatan dan tawa mereka yang menggema.

Semua murid yang melihat itu, merasa sedikit iri saat melihat persahabatan mereka yang menyenangkan.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Sesuai rencana. Mereka sepakat akan bertemu di pasar malam pusat kota, pukul enam malam nanti. Jadi, sepulang sekolah mereka akan pulang dulu ke rumah masing-masing, untuk bersiap=siap dan meminta ijin.

Meminta ijin?

Luhan yakin, jika ia pulang dan meminta ijin pergi di jam malam begitu. Pasti orang tuanya tak akan mengijinkannya.

Luhan menghela nafas, satu-satunya cara adalah dia tidak akan pulang dulu. Ia akan pulang kerumah, setelah selesai bermain di pasar malam nanti. Yeah dengan resiko di kuliahi habis-habisan, oleh kedua orang tuannya.

"kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sehun. Saat melihat Luhan masih duduk di bangkunya. Padahal semua murid sudah keluar kelas dan pulang.

"kau juga, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Luhan, malah berbalik bertanya.

"karna kau, tetap diam disini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Luhan langsung blushing ria lagi. "jadi, kenapa belum pulang?" lanjut Sehun, mempertahankan pertanyaannya.

"kalau aku pulang. Besar kemungkinan, aku tak akan bisa ikut kalian nanti malam" jawab Luhan, dengan wajah tertekuk.

"begitu ya." kata Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "kalau begitu, ikut saja denganku!" lanjut Sehun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan. Namja itu segera menarik lengan Luhan, lalu menautkan jemari mereka sambil berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Sementara Luhan terdiam, dengan jantung yang semakin berdebar menggila.

"ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Saat mereka terus berjalan, melewati halte. Sehun terdiam lama, ia tidak memiliki tujuan.

Inginnya membawa Luhan ke rumahnya lagi. Namun niatan itu segera ia tepis. Saat ia mengingat perkataan kedua orang tuannya. Untuk menyuruhnya tidak lagi berteman dengan Luhan. Kenapa? Alasan klise. Hanya karna kedua orang tua Luhan, adalah detektif.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan. "kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Membuat Sehun segera berpikir keras.

"Toko Buku." jawab Sehun, saat melihat Toko Buku di sebrang mereka. Mereka menyebrang, dan memasuki toko buku itu.

Luhan tampak senang, ia bawa kesana. Yeah Luhan dan Buku memang satu paket. Seperti nasi dan lauk pauknya. Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian, yeoja itu sudah tenggelam dalam buku yang terbuka lebar di depan matannya. Benar-benar melupakannya seratus persen.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia tak suka di acuhkan. Namun namja itu tersenyum, saat melihat Luhan yang serius tengah membaca buku. Wajah yeoja itu selalu cantik dimatanya, dalam keadaan dan ekspresi apapun.

Merasa di perhatikan, Luhan menoleh kesamping. Membuat matanya langsung bersi bobrok dengan mata hitam Sehun. Lagi, jantungnya menggila. Ia kembali membaca lagi, namun ia kehilangan fokus.

Luhan mendesah, lalu menyimpan buku itu di rak lagi. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada buku yang ada di baris atas rak. Ia berusaha menjangkaunya, namun karna tubuhnya yang mungil. Membuatnya kesusahan membawanya, dan Sehun langsung berdiri di belakangnya. lalu membawa buku itu untuknya.

Reflek ia berbalik, dan langsung berhimpitan dengan Sehun yang menunduk menatapnya. Lagi, jantungnya semakin menggila. Membuat Luhan buru-buru menjauh dan keluar dari toko.

"kenapa keluar? Tak jadi membeli bukunya?" tanya Sehun. lalu terkekeh pelan, saat melihat wajah Luhan yang merah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

"kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Luhan kesal. Lalu terkesiap, saat tiba-tiba Sehun meraup wajahnya, dan

 _ **Cup**_

 _ **Cup**_

Mencium kedua pipinya gemas. Membuat jantung Luhan, serasa akan keluar dari sarangnya.

Sadar akan perbutaan nistanya, Sehun segera membungkuk dalam berkali-kali pada Luhan. "mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Lu." katanya sambil terus membungkuk.

"sudah, tidak apa-apa" kata Luhan. Sambil menahan Sehun, untuk tidak membungkuk lagi.

"mian." kata Sehun. Dengan wajah pink karna malu. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Saat melihat wajah pink Sehun yang menggemaskan.

"cih, anak-anak jaman sekarang. Kecil-kecil udah berani berbuat mesum di depan umum." kata ibu-ibu di dekat mereka yang sedang ngerumpi asik. Membuat Luhan menunduk malu, dan Sehun yang dongkol.

"cih, dari pada ngurusin orang lain. Urus saja lemak-lemak kalian." kata Sehun keras. Membuat para ibu-ibu itu melotot padanya.

"kau bicara apa bocah?" teriak salah satu dari mereka, yang paling gendut. Kini menghampirinya sambil membawa sapu.

"LARI!" pekik Sehun, sambil menarik lengan Luhan dan berlari cepat.

"YA! BERHENTI BOCAH TENGIK!"

"KYAAAA"

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Mereka terduduk, disalah satu bangku taman dekat komplek sekolah. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu. Akibat berlari gila-gilaan, menghindari ahjumma yang murka pada Sehun.

Mereka berpandangan, lalu detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Mengingat kekonyolan mereka, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"lain kali. Jaga bicaramu pada seorang Ahjumma!" ucap Luhan menasehati. Saat tawanya sudah reda. Lalu Menatap beberapa pasangan remaja, yang sedang asik bermain sepeda, melewati mereka.

Tampak menyenangkan.

"Ahjumma itu menyebalkan." dengus Sehun. Lalu namja itu bangkit, tak lupa menautkan jemari mereka lagi.

"mau kemana lagi? Aku cape." kata Luhan, sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun terkekeh, mengacak poni Luhan dengan sayang. Hal itu sukses, membuat wajah Luhan memerah lagi.

"ayo, kita bermain sepeda seperti pasangan lain. Kita jangan mau kalah." bisik Sehun, membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah lagi.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

"pegangan yang erat ya!" kata Sehun. Saat Luhan sudah duduk di kursi boncengan sepeda, yang berhasil ia sewa di tempat penyewaan.

"i-iya" kata Luhan. Memeluk kedua sisi tas punggung Sehun. Membuat Sehun cemerut seketika.

"itu nggak bener." kata Sehun, mulai evil mode on. Lalu membingbing kedua lengan Luhan untuk memeluk perutnya.

Luhan hanya menurut. Masih dengan jantungnya yang menggila. Luhan hanya berharap, Sehun tidak merasakan debar jantungnya yang semakin menggila ini.

Sepeda yang mereka kendarai. Terus berkeliling, menelusuri setiap jengkal jalanan taman itu. Mereka saling diam, tak saling bicara.

Hanya diam, saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam diam. Yang menyalurkan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuh mereka. Terutama hati mereka.

Luhan memejamkan mata, bersandar pada punggung Sehun dengan nyaman. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia ingin menghentikan waktu. Ia ingin tetap seperti itu, bersama namja yang teramat ia cintai.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Setelah bermain sepeda, dan mengisi perut mereka. Sehun dan Luhan segera pergi ke pasar malam di pusat kota, dengan menaiki bus.

Sesampainya disana, hari memang sudah gelap. Mereka tepat waktu. Kedua mata mereka berkeliling dan menemukan keempat sahabatnya.

"YO!" kata Sehun. Membuat keempat sahabat itu mendekati mereka. Lalu berebut saling bicara. Wahana apa yang akan mereka naiki satu persatu.

setelah saling berdiskusi. Mereka mulai menaiki satu persatu wahana bersama-sama, memainkan pancing ikan, dan permainan taruhan.

Canda dan tawa tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Mereka bahagia. Namun, Tawa dan canda itu berakhir sudah. Saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendapat telpon dari rumah. Sang penelepon pasti memberikan kabar buruk. Karna yeoja cantik bermata owl itu, tampak kaget juga sedih. Air mata dengan cepat meluncur membasahi wajahnya. Membuat kelima orang itu khawatir dan panik.

"ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Bukan menjawab, yeoja itu dengan cepat menarik lengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"kita harus pulang sekarang!" katanya cepat, dan tergesa. Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Bingung itulah yang kedua namja itu rasakan.

"Kyung-"

"tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus pulang sekarang!" kata Kyungsoo cepat, sambil menarik Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar.

"oke-oke" kata kedua namja itu. Lalu Sehun menoleh kebelakang, menatap Luhan sejenak. "sebentar Kyung, aku bicara dulu dengan Luhan." kata Sehun. Melepas cengkraman Kyungsoo, lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" tanyanya menatap Luhan khawatir. Luhan tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Walaupun hatinya tak tenang. Ntah kenapa perasaan tak enak itu muncul begitu saja.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun dan Kai." kata Luhan.

"ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." katanya sambil tersenyum. Namun Luhan rasa, senyuman Sehun kali ini terasa berbeda. Sehun tampak gelisah.

Luhan melambai pada ketiga sahabatnya. Yang kini berjalan cepat keluar dari sana. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun, yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"jangan cemburuan begitu!" kata Kai. Menggoda Luhan dan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun berdecak keras.

"ogah banget." kata Baekhyun. Namun pandangannya, tetap menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Mereka dari jabang bayi pun sudah bersahabat. Karna kedua orang tua mereka saling bersahabat. Jadi jangan khawatir. Mungkin ini menyangkut kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing" kata Kai menjelaskan.

Aku tidak cemburu pada Kyungsoo. Aku hanya merasa, aku seperti tidak akan melihat Sehun lagi. Loh kok aku berpikir begini. Luhan segera menggeleng keras. Yang disalah artikan oleh Kai.

"tenang saja. Sehun hanya mencintaimu seorang." katanya. Lalu merangkulnya dan Baekhyun. "ayo! Kita pulang!" lanjutnya ceria. Benar-benar namja berpikiran positif si Kai ini. Luhan tersenyum, mencoba mengambil energy positif dari Kai.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Ke esokkan paginya. Setiba di sekolah. Luhan langsung di hadiahi pengumuman kepindahan tiga siswa. Tiga siswa yang melainkan ketiga sahabatnya. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo.

Berita itu membuat seantero sekolah heboh, serta membuat dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Kai terluka. mereka berusaha mencari ketiga sahabatnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka bertiga menghilang, bagai di telan bumi dan tak mau kembali.

Mereka pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. tanpa ada satu patah katapun yang terucap. Menyisakan luka dan kerinduan.

 **Flashback End**

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

"Sehun!" panggilnya lirih. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa namja beropeng hijau di depannya ini adalah Sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meyakini hal itu. Suara dan debaran jantung menggila ini buktinya.

"berhenti memanggilku, dengan nama sialan itu!" kata namja itu dingin, Sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

"Sehun sudah mati. Yang sekarang ada hanya Mr. Black." lanjut namja itu. Kini membuka topeng hijaunya. Hingga Luhan bisa melihat lagi wajah Sehunnya. Ia benar-benar Sehun. Sahabat sekaligus cintanya.

Ia kembali.

Luhan bisa melihat, Sehun tidak banyak berubah. Namja itu tetap tampan, bahkan lebih tampan. Dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa, tanpa adanya lagi raut kekanakannya, juga tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi.

Saking senangnya, Luhan tanpa sadar melangkah kedepan menghampiri Sehun. Berniat untuk memeluk Sehun. Namun …

Sehun melepas pelatuk pistolnya, dan

 _ **Dorrrrr**_

 **~TBC~**

 **dududu Sehun bener ga sih nembak Luhan? Jawabannya ya ada di ch depan #evillaugh #plak**

 **okay, gimana chinggu masih mau nih FF di lanjut? Kalian tulis aja di kolom Review ne. #kedip2barengKyungsoo**

 **yang penasaran kenapa Hunhan bisa saling kenal, terjawab sudah di ch ini kkk~**

 **dan**

 **untuk pertanyaan lainnya, akan terjawab di ch2 berikutnya #Plak**

 **ehm ehm, aku tambahin tuh pair Chanbaek ama Kaisoo. Karna rasa2nya berasa ada yang kurang deh kalau tanpa mereka hhe**

 **oh iya, di flashback itu mereka ber-enam masih kelas satu smp. Kyaaa pasti unyu-unyu deh haha.. aku ngebayanginnya aja ampe mimisan. Jiahh lebay #Plak**

 **tapi coba deh kalian bayangin, betapa unyunya mereka haha udah cinta2 an llagi haha.**

 **Aku pas tulis Flashback mereka. Sambil inget2 kenangan masa smp. Dimana jaman itu ya kebanyakan cinta pertama bersemi haha**

 **Terima kasih untuk cinggu-deul yang udah me-review, Fol/Fav**

 **Review kalian penyemangatku**

 **Lalalala**

 **RnR**

 **Pleaseee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Kai**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst, Romance & Drama**

 **Rated :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, membuatku selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya.**

 **.**

 **Music :**

 **Exo-Hurt**

 **.**

Saking senangnya, Luhan tanpa sadar melangkah kedepan menghampiri Sehun. Luhan Berniat untuk memeluk Sehun. Namun …

Dengan sigap dan tanpa keraguan. Sehun dengan cepat mengarahkan mulut pistolnya pada kaki kanan Luhan. Lalu Sehun melepas pelatuk pistolnya, dan

 _ **Dorrrrr**_

Peluru itu lepas dan melesat dengan cepat mengenai kaki kanan Luhan. Membuat Luhan seketika jatuh terduduk di lantai. Memekik sakit, saat rasa panas dan perih ia rasakan di kaki kanannya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun tak percaya. _Namja_ itu menyeringgai jahat. Kini berjalan menghampirinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Itu peringatan untukmu. Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!" kata Sehun dingin, dengan satu tangannya mencengkram rahang Luhan kuat. Membuat Luhan meringgis tertahan.

"Jika kau berani muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku tak akan segan menembak kepalamu." lanjutnya kejam.

Sementara Luhan masih tetap menatap Sehun. _Yeoja_ itu tampak tak takut sama sekali. Malah _yeoja_ itu dengan berani, menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." katanya serak. Bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air matanya yang kini membasahi wajahnya.

Sehun segera melepas pelukan itu kasar. Sampai kepala Luhan hampir terantuk sisi ranjang. Namun dengan sigap Luhan menahan tubuhnya dengan sikunya.

Sehun berdiri. Menatap Luhan dingin yang siap membekukannya setiap saat. Kini _namja_ itu tersenyum, namun senyuman miring yang tercetak di wajah rupawannya.

Tak ada senyuman hangatnya lagi. Luhan meringgis perih. "Kenapa kau jadi begini Sehun?" tanya Luhan parau. Sehun yang mendengar itu berdecih keras.

"Sudah kubilang Sehun sudah mati. Yang sekarang ada hanya aku. Mr. Black." katanya lalu menyeringgai jahat. "mau kubuktikan?" tawarnya dengan senyuman miringnya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala Luhan, siap menarik pelatuknya.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba. Pintu kamar itu terbuka paksa. Seorang _namja_ berperawakan lebih tinggi dari Sehun masuk. _Namja_ itu mengenakan topeng hitam dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan _helicopter_ di atap gedung." kata _namja_ bertopeng hitam dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku ingin menghabisi jalang ini lebih dulu." katanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Luhan dingin. Membuat Luhan merasa hatinya diremas dengan kuat. Hanya menatap namja yang berdiri angkuh di depannya dengan sendu.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Para polisi sudah mengepung tempat ini." Kata _namja_ bertopeng hitam dengan pandangannya berlama-lama menatap pada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit. Merasa tak asing dengan suara berat itu. Membuat Luhan menatap _namja_ bertopeng hitam itu lebih teliti.

Namun belum sempat ia berpkir banyak. Sehun sudah berjongkok kembali di hadapannya. Lagi, namja itu mencengkram rahangnya, malah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ingat. Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyamawamu. Menjauhlah dari hadapanku. Jangan buat dirimu kembali berada di hadapanku." Kata Sehun sarat ancaman yang bukan sekedar bualan saja.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan. Berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Lalu menyentuh telapak tangan Sehun yang tengah mencengkram rahangnya. Membuat cengkraman itu semakin kuat.

"A-Aku-" Luhan tersenggal oleh isak tanggisnya yang tiba-tiba pecah berantakan. Membuat untaian beribu pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sehun, tersimpan dalam hatinya dengan paksa.

Ada apa denganmu Sehun? Mengapa kau jadi begini?

 _Namja_ bertopeng hitam tampak mendengus tak sabaran. "Ayolah kita tak punya waktu lagi." Katanya namun tak ada perubahan dalam intonasinya. Membuat Sehun segera bangkit dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sehun!" panggilnya berusaha mencegah _namja_ itu pergi. Namun _namja_ itu seolah tuli. Ia tetap berjalan keluar bersama namja bertopeng hitam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Sehun!" lirihnya. Lagi, ia melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Seperti saat terakhir mereka berpisah dulu. Apakah ini juga saat terakhir ia bertemu Sehun lagi?

Luhan berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar Sehun. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun lagi. Ia tidak mau. Sungguh, hanya Sehun yang ia inginkan dan butuhkan selamanya.

Namun berapa kalipun ia berusaha. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Karna kaki kanannya yang terluka akibat tembakkan dari Sehun, tak mampu menompang tubuhnya lagi.

Ia jatuh terduduk lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu isak tangisnya semakin Terdengar memilukan. "Jangan pergi! Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Sehun-ah!" ucapnya Sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Terbaring di lantai kamar itu dengan menyedihkan.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Perlahan Luhan membuka mata. Mengerjap dalam beberapa saat, untuk membiasakan kedua matannya pada bias cahaya lampu.

Ia menatap berkeliling. Ruangan yang ia tempati serba putih. Dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidungnya. Membuatnya tahu jika kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sahabatnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dekat ranjangnya.

Tampak sekali raut kelelahan di wajah cantik sahabatnya. Begitu menjelaskan jika setelah menyelesaikan misi. Pasti sahabatnya itu segera menjenguknya tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelahnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya. Namun sahabatnya itu seperti tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya. Membuat Luhan memanggilnya lebih keras. Sampai sahabatnya itu mengerjap dan menatapnya kaget sekaligus lega.

"Akhirnya. Kau bangun juga Lu." kata Baekhyun tampak lega. Lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di sisi ranjang kanannya.

"Memangnya berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Luhan. Berusaha duduk di sandaran ranjang di bantu Baekhyun.

"Tidak lama 'sih'. Sekitar delapan jam setelah operasi kakimu." jawab Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan terbelalak kaget.

"Operasi." lirih Luhan. Dengan was was menatap kakinya. "Apa aku di amputasi?" tanya Luhan ngeri. Membuat Baekhyun langsung terbahak di tempat.

"Kau terlalu 'parnoan' ya." kata Baekhyun setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Tenang saja. Itu hanya operasi pengambilan peluru di kakimu." Lanjut Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan langsung bernafas lega.

"Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Luhan. "Apa kau? Bukannya kau juga mendapatkan misi perdanamu hari ini? Bagaimana misimu?"

"Misiku sukses" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang. " _Gegemu_ yang membawamu kesini. Kau kan memakai _spy camera_. Jadi dengan mudah _gegemu_ menemukanmu dan menyelamatkanmu dari Mr. Black sialan itu." lanjut Baekhyun memberitahu.

Mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nama itu. Membuat ingatan tentang di bar itu kembali menari-nari di dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. "Apa Mr. Black sialan itu melakukan sesuatu tak senonoh?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Saat Luhan malah terisak semakin keras. Mendengar isak tangis Luhan yang semakin memilukan itu. Membuat Baekhyun ikut merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan Luhan.

Tanpa banyak bicara. Baekhyun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya tak henti mengusap punggung Luhan lembut. Untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang tampak bersedih hebat.

Membuatnya teringat kembali pada kenangan menyedihkan dulu. Saat mereka di tinggal pergi oleh ketiga sahabatnya. Saat itu juga Luhan menangis begini. Begitupun dengannya. Mereka terus menangisi ketiga sahabatnya sampai mereka jatuh sakit dan di rawat inap.

Mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Karna kenangan itu begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan masih terasa sakitnya hanya karna mengingatnya.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Kata Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian Setelah isak tangisnya mereda.

"Bertemu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Dengan perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba melingkupi hatinya.

Lama Luhan terdiam. Baekhyun menghitung waktu dalam hati dengan jantung berdebar was-was.

"Sehun." Jawab Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget dengan nafas tercekat.

"A-Apa? Sehun?"

"Di-Dia adalah Mr. Black" ucap Luhan memberitahu dengan nafas tercekik. "Aku kira ini hanya mimpi buruk." Kata Luhan parau. "Namun luka di kakiku ini buktinya. Jika itu bukan mimpi burukku. Melainkan kenyataan pahit yang harus aku terima." Sambung Luhan dengan isakannya yang kembali pecah. Memenuhi ruangan itu lagi.

Sementara Baekhyun masih diam membisu. Wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah telah memberitahu Baekhyun. Karna sahabatnya itu mudah tertekan. Bahkan dulu butuh waktu yang lama untuk Baekhyun lepas dari bayang-bayang ketiga sahabatnya.

Tapi ia tak mau memendam semua ini sendiri. Karna dia, Baekhyun dan Kai sudah saling berjanji untuk saling terbuka. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan di antara mereka.

Kai.

Ia teringat sahabat lelakinya itu. Ntah bagaimana reaksinya, jika ia mengetahui sahabatnya kini sudah menjadi seorang Mafia paling jahat dan kejam.

Lalu pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan Kai yang masuk dengan tergesa dan wajah yang tampak khawatir.

"Bagaimana operasinya? Kakimu tidak perlu di amputasikan? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kai membrondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Luhan tersenyum senang. Kai memang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan Baekhyun secara berlebihan. Seperti seorang kakak yang _protectif._

Yeah simple saja. karna _namja_ itu tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tenang saja Kai. Operasinya berjalan lancar dan aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tembakkan kecil, tak akan membuatku mati." Luhan menjawab dengan senyuman menenangkan.

Kai menyentil kening Luhan gemas. "Tembakan kecil kau bilang?" kata Kai sarkatis. "Kau bisa mati Lu. Kalau peluru itu mengenai jantungmu." lanjut Kai kesal.

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Kau seperti habis menangis?" tanya Kai saat melihat kedua mata Luhan yang sembab. Membuat Luhan diam membeku. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia takut memeberitahu hal itu pada Kai. Ia takut sahabat lelaki itu _colab_ lagi. Semenjak kehilangan Kyungsoo. _Namja_ itu berubah. Tak ada lagi Kai yang berpikiran positif dan santai. _Namja_ itu berubah menjadi _namja_ yang gampang marah dan selalu berpikiran negative. Tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun lagi termasuk dia dan Baekhyun.

Kai menghela nafas berat. Menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Nah ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya _yeoja_ itu masih dalam masa syoknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap. lalu sebulir air mata berlomba-lomba jatuh membasahi wajahnya. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Baekhyun sambil menghapus lelehan air matanya cepat.

Kai yang selalu berspekulasi sendiri. Kini menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun syok akan resiko pekerjaan yang mereka ambil. Membuat Kai langsung bersorak ria dalam hati. Karna ia memang sangat tidak menyetujui kedua sahabatnya menjadi seorang Detektif.

Menurutnya, menjadi seorang detektif itu berbahaya. Bisa saja membahayakan nyawa. Lihat saja, baru misi pertama, Luhan sudah tertembak begini. Apa lagi nanti.

"Sudah kubilangkan beribu kalinya pada kalian. Jika menjadi seorang Detektif itu tidak mudah dan berbahaya. Resikonya nyawa kalian melayang."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi seorang Detektif. Kau sendiri tahu kan Kai. Aku menjadi Detektif karna paksaan orang tua dan gegeku. Aku tak bisa melawan mereka." kata Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk dan hampir menangis lagi.

Kai mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. "Ya, aku mengerti." katanya. Lalu beralih pada Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu." lanjutnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau menjadi Detektif. Hanya karna menyukai komik Detectif Conan itu. Sungguh tak masuk akal." Cibir Kai. Masih ingin mempertahankan perdebatan.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh. Ia sungguh tak bertenaga untuk berdebat. Ia melirik jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah pikirannya tak ada lagi disana.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kai pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan menegang. Menatap was-was pada Kai. Ia tidak mau nantinya Kai mengamuk di ruang inapnya. Itu bisa menciptakan keributan di rumah sakit ini. Hal itu bisa saja membuat Kai kembali di penjara dalam beberapa hari. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ itu dulu. Saat _namja_ itu pertama _colab_. Karna tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Membuatnya marah dan sakit hati. Sampai melampiaskannya dengan mengamuk di salah satu toko terdekatnya.

"Aku takut terluka seperti Luhan." Kata Baekhyun memandang Kai untuk meyakinkan namja itu. Memang bisa Kai lihat ada sinar ketakutan di kedua mata Baekhyun. Namun sebetulnya Baekhyun bukan takut terluka seperti Luhan. Tapi ia takut Chanyeol bersekutu dengan Sehun. Ia takut Chanyeol menjadi Mafia kejam seperti Sehun.

Karna jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Besar kemungkinan ia tak akan pernah bisa bersama Chanyeol lagi. Namja yang selama ini masih menjadi pemilik hatinya.

Sementara Luhan bernafas lega. Ia tahu Baekhyun berbohong untuk menyelamatkan situasi. Mereka berpandangan dan saling memberitahu dalam pandangan. Untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Kai. Itu semua mereka berdua lakukan untuk kebaikan Kai.

Yeah.. biarlah kenyataan pahit itu hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Luhan menatap langit-langit ruang inapnya dengan bosan. Sudah tiga hari ini ia masih berada di ruang inap itu. Karna menurut kata Dokter yang menanganinya. Ia harus di rawat selama satu minggu penuh di rumah sakit.

Luhan bosan berada disana seharian. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca Novel fiksi yang selalu Kai bawa untuknya saat _namja_ itu berkunjung.

Yeah dalam beberapa hari ini hanya Kai yang bisa menjenguknya. Sementara Baekhyun, kedua orang tuanya, dan _gegenya_. Mereka tengah di sibukkan oleh misi-misi, yang membuat mereka tak bisa menjenguk Luhan barang sedetikpun.

Luhan menghela nafas bosan ntah keseberapa kalinya. Seharian ini Kai tidak menjenguknya. _Namja_ itu sudah memberitahunya kemarin malam. Jika hari ini ia tak akan bisa menjenguknya. Karna harus menyelesaikan tugas masa ospek kampusnya, yang semakin hari semakin sulit dan menyita waktunya.

Yeah, berbeda dengannya dan Baekhyun. _Namja_ itu meneruskan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas ternama. Membuatnya iri. Ia juga ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya seperti Kai. Namun kedua orang tuanya tetap bersikukuh menyuruhnya menjadi seorang detektif.

 _ **Kriett**_

"Kai" panggil Luhan sambil menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Mengira sahabat lelakinya itu yang mengunjunginya. Ternyata kedua orang tuanya dan gegenya.

Ia tersenyum senang. Akhirnya mereka menjenguknya juga. Mungkin misi mereka sudah selesai, sehingga mereka ada waktu untuk menjenguknya.

"Bagaiaman keadaanmu?" tanya _Ummanya._ Setelah menyimpan keranjang buah-buahan di meja samping ranjangnya.

"Lebih baik." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. _Appanya_ mengusak kepalanya lembut. Sungguh tindakan yang membuat Luhan terperanggah. Karna _Appanya_ selama ini selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Terima kasih Sudah tidak mengecewakan _Appa_." kata _Appanya_ sambil tersenyum. " _Appa_ kira kau akan kesulitan. Ternyata _Appa_ salah. Kau anak yang kompeten." tambah _Appanya_ memujinya dengan tulus. Membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dengan hati menghangat.

Ia tidak di ragukan lagi.

"Betul. Bahkan sangat memuaskan. Baru pertama bertemu. Si Mr. Black itu tampaknya sudah tertarik padamu." tambah Yifan- _gegenya_. Dari suaranya saja, Luhan bisa mendengar nada kebanggan untuknya.

"Ah tidak! tidak! Bukan tertarik saja. mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal." koreksi Yifan. Membuat kedua orang tua mereka kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanya kedua orang tuanya serempak. Sementara Luhan membeku di tempat.

Ya tuhan, apa lagi ini?

"Iya _Umma_ , _Appa_. Aku mendengar pembicaran mereka. Karna Spy Camera Luhan terhubung padaku. Jika kalian mau mendengar, aku punya rekamannya." Kata Yifan. Lalu menyerahkan rekaman itu pada kedua orang tuanya yang langsung mendengarkan.

Setelah itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara percakapannya dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Membuat hatinya kembali merasakan disayat pisau sembilu. Tanpa bisa ia tahan. Air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Membuat Luhan segera tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Bagus sekali Luhan. Bagus." kata _Appanya_ setelah selesai mendengar rekaman itu. Tampaknya lelaki paruh baya itu senang sekali seperti mendapatkan lotre besar. Luhan segera menghapus jejak air matanya cepat. Saat ia merasakan kini _Appanya_ memegang kedua bahunya lembut.

"Bagus Luhan. Aku akan serahkan kasus ini padamu sepenuhnya. Kau harus menangkap Mr. Black dengan tanganmu sendiri!" kata _Appanya_ tegas tanpa mau ada penolakkan. " _Appa_ akan menyusun rencana lebih bagus lagi." lanjut _namja_ paruh baya itu. Lalu keluar dari ruang inap.

" _Umma_ bangga padamu." Kata _Ummanya_ sambil tersenyum bangga dan memeluk Luhan erat. Setelah itu _yeoja_ paruh baya itu juga beranjak pergi untuk menyusul suaminya. Tampaknya kedua orang tuanya sudah tak sabar ingin menangkap Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas sedih. Orang tuanya dan _gegenya_ pasti tahu perasaannya pada Sehun. Rekaman itu jelas-jelas membuktikan perasaannya.

Namun mereka tak mau peduli. Mereka hanya ingin menangkap Sehun. Tanpa mau memperdulikan perasaannya.

Luhan tersenyum suram. Memang sejak kapan orang tuanya dan _gegenya_ pedulii padanya? Dari jaman bayi pun mereka tak mau peduli pada perasaannya. Mereka hanya peduli pada urusan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku yakin. Kau pasti bisa." Kata Yifan. Lalu beranjak mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam mencerna semuanya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya ia baringkan dengan pandangan menatap langit-langit ruang inapnya. Luhan diam dengan ingatannya menjelajah ke masa lalu. Di mana dalam ingatan itu Sehun masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Ingatan itu terus berjelajah sampai ia menapaki ingatan dimana Sehun tidak lagi tersenyum hangat.

Sebulir air mata kembali jatuh. Lambat laun semakin meluncur banyak membasahi wajahnya lagi. Ia dilema dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Luhan merubah posisinya menyamping kearah jendela dan mulai terisak lagi. Sampai semakin waktu bergulir. Kedua matanya semakin memberat dan ia jatuh tertidur dalam tangisnya.

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian. Pintu ruang inap Luhan kembali terbuka. Bukan Kai, Baekhyun, Yifan atau kedua orang tua Luhan yang memasuki ruang inap itu. Melainkan _namja_ tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang di balut mantel hitam. Membuat _namja_ tampan yang kini berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan itu. Tampak menyebarkan aura kegelapan yang mencekam.

Raut wajahnya yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu. Perlahan menampilkan senyuman hangatnya, yang sudah lama menghilang akibat kejamnya dunia padanya.

 _Namja_ itu Sehun.

Sehun duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang tampak tertidur pulas. Senyuman yang tadinya ia ulas kini mulai menguap. Terganti dengan senyuman pilu. Saat melihat wajah Luhan yang masih di penuhi jejak air mata.

Tangannya terulur menghapus semua jejak air mata itu dengan lembut. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan hal yang membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia tidak mau Luhan tahu keberadaannya saat ini.

Sehun maju semakin mendekat. Agar ia bisa lebih merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan padanya. Kedua matanya menutup. Berusaha meresapi dan mengingat setiap hembusan nafas itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." lirih Sehun dalam bisikkan yang sangat rendah. "Sampai matipun. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang Lu." sambung Sehun dengan nafas yang mulai tercekat. Lalu maju semakin dekat dan mengecup kening Luhan lama.

"A-Aku-" Sehun terdiam dengan kedua mata yang semakin memanas. "Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sepanjang waktu usiaku denganmu. Tapi-" Sehun menunduk, membiarkan lelehan air mata yang selama ini ia bendung tumpah ruah begitu saja.

"Aku berbahaya untukmu. Jika kau bersamaku kau akan terancam mati setiap saat. Jadi, pergilah Luhan. Berlindunglah pada _namja_ yang mampu melindungimu. Karna aku benar-benar tidak mampu melindungimu."

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

"Luhan!" pekik Baekhyun kaget. Saat melihat _yeoja_ itu juga berada di mobil yang sama. Mobil yang akan mengantar mereka menuju mansion perdana mentri.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun terperanggah. Apa lagi saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang di balut gaun hitam sama sepertinya. "Kau partner misiku kali ini?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Tampaknya _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu sedang _bad mood_.

"Tapi, bukankah kau mendapatkan misi eksklusif itu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Luhan menoleh padanya dengan senyuman suram yang kini terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

" _Appa_ kesulitan mendapatkan informasinya lagi. Dia menghilang bagai di telan bumi lagi." Jawab Luhan suram. "jadi, selama menunggu mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Aku menjalankan misi-misi yang lain" lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas sedih.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Baekhyun. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sensitive itu. Membuat pandangan Luhan kini berpusat padanya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau benar-benar seksi dan mempesona." puji Luhan. Saat melihat Baekhyun memakai gaun hitam sepahanya, dengan punggung dan bahu terbuka.

"kau juga Lu. Gaun itu membuatmu menjadi Luhan si penggoda." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedip jahil. Saat melihat Luhan juga memakai gaun yang sama sepertinya.

"Aku benar-benar tak suka memakai ini." dengusnya. Bertepatan dengan itu Chen memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Tampaknya namja itu juga akan menjadi partner misi mereka.

"Pakai selt belt kalian. Aku akan mengebut." kata Chen tanpa basa-basi yang langsung mereka patuhi. Lalu mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun melaju cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"Karna kita harus menari erotis di depan panggung nanti. Hanya untuk menggoda perdana mentri itu." Jawab Luhan kesal.

Menari erotis di depan banyak orang? Membayangkannya saja membuatnya jijik.

"Aish Lu! Inikan demi warga sipil. Kita harus mendapatkan bukti itu di brangkasnya. Hanya dengan bukti itu, perdana mentri licik itu lengser dari jabatannya." kata Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati.

"Tapi kenapa harus menari erotis dengan pakaian ini." Kata Luhan keras. Tampaknya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar tak menyukai misi kali ini. Sampai kini _yeoja_ itu hampir menangis, membuat Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Ya ampun Luhan." Kata Baekhyun gemas. "Ini semuakan untuk menggodanya. Jadi kita bisa memasuki kamarnya tanpa ada kecurigaan. lagi pula jika kita sudah di kamar. Ketika ia lenggah, kita langsung membiusnyakan." ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan. Sementara Luhan tampak tertekan.

"Aku benci pekerjaan ini."

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

"Kita sudah sampai. Bersiaplah!" kata Chen. Membuka selt belt dan memberikan dua topeng hitam pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Ini pesta topeng." kata Chen memberitahu dua partnernya. Baekhyun dan Luhan tanpa banyak bicara segera memakai topeng itu. "Setelah masuk nanti. Kalian harus segera menaiki panggung."

"waktunya tepat. Aku sudah memperhitungkan waktu kalian untuk tampil." ucap Chen cepat. Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun akan menyelanya.

"Baik. Misi dimulai." kata Chen. Setelah itu mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil. Lalu berjalan memasuki mansion megah itu tanpa kendala. Karna mereka menyamar sebagai penghibur acara.

Chen dengan suaranya yang bagus akan menyanyi. Setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun selesai menari erotis untuk menggoda sang Tuan acara.

Begitu mereka memasuki Aula mansion, yang kini di sulap menjadi ballroom untuk pesta topeng itu. Tampak seluruh pasang mata, yang kebanyakannya pemilik para _namja_. Kini memandang Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan lapar. Karna kedua _yeoja_ itu begitu cantik dan mempesona. Bagai hidangan makan malam yang paling nikmat.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum menggoda pada perdana mentri, yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan seringgaian sensual yang menjijikkan. Lalu detik berikutnya pembawa acara memanggil mereka untuk menaiki panggung, untuk memulai tarian erotis mereka yang sudah para _namja_ itu tunggu.

Luhan menatap ngeri pada panggung yang banyak terdapat tiang-tiang yang menjulang. Sampai baekhun melototinya untuk segera ikut berjalan bersamanya menuju panggung itu. Luhan menghela nafas berat. Berusaha mati-matian mengubur rasa malunya.

Sesaat setiba di panggung itu. Alunan musikpun menggema menghentak mereka. Membuat mereka tanpa banyak berpikir, segera menari erotis di depan semua para tamu yang kebanyakan para _namja_.

Baekhyun meliukkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan berani. Sementara Luhan meliukkan tubuhnya secara sempurna juga,tetapi dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Luhan benar-benar malu. Jika bisa, ia ingin keluar dari mansion itu sekarang juga.

Memalukan! Memalukan! Memalukan!

"Buka matamu bodoh! Tatap kakek tua itu. Dia sudah menatapmu penuh napsu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Saat mereka saling medekat dengan gerakkan lihai nan menggoda.

Luhan membuka mata. Lalu menatap perdana mentri itu dengan menggoda. Membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu semakin bernafsu. Kini berjalan menuju panggung untuk meraihnya.

Bagus! Ayo pak tua bawa aku sekarang! Aku ingin segera mencolok matamu!

Namun

 _ **Dorrrrr**_

 _ **Pranggg**_

Suara ledakan pistol dan lampu gantung di tengah Aula jatuh di lantai. Membuat para tamu kaget dan suasana hening seketika. Semua mata kini tertuju pada seorang _namja_ bertopeng hitam. Sang pelaku penembakkan pada lampu gantung itu. menyebabkan beberapa tamu yang berdiri di dekat lampu terluka akibat sayatan kaca. Ingin heboh. Tapi tak berani. Bahkan yang mendapat lukapun menyelamatkan diri sendiri tanpa mendapat bantuan.

Padahal seluruh tamu yang ada disana adalah petinggi-petinggi penting sekaligus kolongmerat. Tapi sepertinya, _namja_ bertopeng hitam itu adalah seseorang paling berkuasa dan di takuti disini. Sampai perdana mentri segera menghampirinya, tampak tergopoh-gopoh dan ketakutan.

Perdana mentri itu, terus bertanya apa kesalahannya dan apa mau _namja_ itu. sedangkan _namja_ bertopeng hitam itu malah mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju panggung.

Luhan memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Rasa-rasanya tak asing lagi.

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan mundur, sampai menubruk tiang-tiang yang berdiri kokoh di panggung itu. "Se-Sehun!" lirihnya pelan. Membuat Baekhyun menatap Luhan kaget.

"Sehun ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Luhan mengangguk. baru saja ingin menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Namun _namja_ itu sudah berjalan menghampirinya, lalu menariknya turun dari panggung.

"YA! Mau kau bau bawa kemana temanku? YA!" teriak Baekhyun keras. Saat Luhan tiba-tiba di seret paksa oleh seorang _namja_ bertopeng hitam menuju lantai atas.

Baekhyun berlari mengejarnya. Namun tiba-tiba di tengah lorong lantai atas yang sepi, ada seseorang yang menariknya. Baekhyun menegang, berbalik dan melihat _namja_ bertopeng hitam lain dengan rambut merah mencolok menahannya.

"Biarkan mereka." ucap _namja_ itu dingin. Baekhyun terdiam membeku dengan jantung terpacu semakin cepat.

Suara berat itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Berusaha menyingkirkan prasangka itu dari pikirannya. Melihat Baekhyun lengah membuat _namja_ itu segera menarik Baekhyun untuk turun dari lantai itu. namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menendang tulang kering _namja_ itu. Agar ia bisa lepas dari genggaman namja tinggi itu.

Namun genggaman _namja_ itu malah semakin kuat. Membuat Baekhyun melakukan aksi bela dirinya untuk bisa lepas dari _namja_ tinggi itu. _namja_ itu melawannya dengan kuat dan cepat. Membuat detik berikutnya. Mereka saling bergelut saling mempertahankan keinginan mereka.

Sampai tangan Baekhyun yang aktif. Tanpa sengaja membuat topeng _namja_ itu terbuka. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _namja_ itu.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. Lalu secepat kilat _namja_ tinggi itu menghimpitnya di dinding. Dengan kedua tangannya mencekik leher Baekhyun kuat. Membuat _yeoja_ itu sesak hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Baekhyun berusaha lepas dari cekikkan Chanyeol. Namun _namja_ itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"SIAPA KAU?" tanya Chanyeol geram. Menatap Baekhyun dingin dan tajam. tak ada lagi tatapan jahil dan cerianya yang dulu selalu _namja_ itu layangkan untuknya. Membuat Baekhyun meringgis pilu dan air matanya mulai turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku Baekhyun." jawabnya parau dan dengan kekuatan tersisa ia membuka topengnya. Membuat Chanyeol terperanggah kaget. Perlahan cekikkannya mengendur dan terlepas. Kedua tangannya kini kembali di kedua sisi tubuhnya degan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

Sementara Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ itu segera terduduk lemas di lantai saat kedua tangan Chanyeol lepas darinya. Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua sepatu Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong.

"Chanyeol." Lirihnya parau. "Ja-jangan bilang kau sama se-"

"Aku Mafia sama seperti Sehun." Kata Chanyeol keras. Memotong kalimat Baekhyun dan memberitahu _yeoja_ itu secara telak. Membuat isak tangis Baekhyun pecah berserakkan memasuki gendang telinganya dan menusuk hatinya dengan telak.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Sehingga mereka kembali saling bertemu tatap.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?" tanya Baekhyun dalam isak tangisnya. Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah berbalik bertanya pada Baekhyun. Dengan pertanyaan yang sama membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku Detective sama seperti Luhan." Jawab Baekhyun setelah tangisnya ia paksa berhenti. "Jadi, jangan salah paham. Aku bukan _yeoja_ jalang yang suka menari erotis di depan _namja_ hidung belang." sambungnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa keriangan.

"Memangnya aku peduli hm. Aku tidak peduli kau mau jadi apapun bahkan jalang sekalipun." Kata Chanyeol kejam. Sukses mengoyak hati Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Pergilah. Jangan mengacaukan pesta klien kami." Kata Chanyeol. Lalu berdiri beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali terisak pilu.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini Chanyeol-ah"

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Sementara Luhan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak ketakutan. Ia merasakan jika kini Sehun tengah marah besar ntah karna apa Luhan pun tak tahu.

"Se-Sehun!" lirih Luhan pelan. Saat Sehun memasukinya ke dalam kamar salah satu mansion itu. Lalu ia memekik kesakitan. Saat sehun medorongnya ke tembok. Membuat punggungnya seketika menabrak tembok dingin itu dengan keras.

"DIAM KAU JALANG!" teriaknya keras. Lalu mencengkram rahangnya kuat seperti saat itu. Membuat Luhan meringgis sakit terlebih hatinya juga.

Lagi, Sehun memanggilnya jalang. Apa sekarang di mata Sehun, ia hanya _yeoja_ murahan?

"Brengsek kau! Dasar _yeoja_ idiot! Sudah kubilang jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku." teriaknya lagi. Kini melayangkan tinju. Luhan kira _namja_ itu akan meninjunya. Namun kepalan tangan _namja_ itu mendarat pada tembok di sisi kepalanya.

"Brengsek kau Luhan! Brengsek!" teriak _namja_ itu sambil terus melayangkan tinjuannya pada tembok. Membuat kepalan tangannya kini di selimuti darah.

Luhan yang melihat itu, berusaha menghentikan Sehun. Namun tetap saja Sehun melakukan itu. Sampai _namja_ itu kelelahan dan tertunduk di bahunya yang terbuka.

"Mengapa kau jadi jalang seperti ini? Apa kau menjual tubuhmu, hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi dan sebuah bukti kejahatan?" tanya Sehun dingin sambil menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan yang mengarah pada tuduhan yang membuat hatinya sakit tak terkira.

Sehun bener-benar mengiranya yeoja murahan. Hal itu membuat hati Luhan semakin remuk redam. Belum kering luka yang Sehun goreskan minggu kemarin. Sekarang namja itu sudah memberi luka baru di hatinya.

"JAWAB AKU JALANG!"

"A-Aku tidak seperti itu. Ini semua aku lakukan agar misiku berhasil. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku-"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berniat tidur dengan pak tua itu?" tanya Sehun geram.

"Ti-Tidak! Aku menggodanya hanya untuk membuatnya lengah. Aku-" Luhan menghentikan penjelasannya saat Sehun membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Apa misimu kali ini?" tanya Sehun masih menatapnya tajam. "Cepat jawab! Atau aku akan menembakmu lagi."

"Membawa bukti kejahatan perdana mentri." Jawab Luhan karna tak tahan di tatap setajam itu oleh Sehun. Dan ia tidak mau kembali berada di rumah sakit yang pengap.

"Cepat pulanglah. Aku akan mengirimkan bukti kejahatan pak tua itu ke rumahmu malam ini." Kata Sehun dengan nada memerintah. Lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar itu. Sementara Luhan terdiam mencerna semuanya.

Senyuman pun Luhan ukir saat ia sudah mencerna semuanya. Ia menarik kesimpulan jika Sehun tidak berubah. Ia masih Sehun yang baik hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan pun keluar kamar sambil tersenyum senang. Karna Sehun ia jadi tidak harus menggoda pak tua itu lagi. Namun senyuman Luhan menguap saat melihat Baekhyun menangis di pinggir lorong.

"Baekhyun." Panggilnya lalu berlari mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan _yeoja_ itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya namun Baekhyun malah menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti aku ceritakan setiba misi ini selesai." Kata Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju aula. "Kau tenang saja. Bukti itu akan Sehun kirimkan nanti malam ke rumahku" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Nanti saat di rumahku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya oke. Sekarang kita keluar dulu dari mansion ini ne." kata Luhan ceria. Sepertinya _mood_ sahabatnya ini sudah naik drastis. Hal itu cukup menghibur dirinya yang tengah patah hati hebat.

Namun saat mereka tiba di aula. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang meledak dan menimbulkan asap. Membuat seluruh aula itu berkabut penuh asap. Lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang membekap mulut mereka. Sampai pandangan mereka kian mengelap dan tak sadarkan diri.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Perlahan Luhan membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat langit-langit tinggi bangunan tanpa lampu. Menoleh kesamping dan melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan tegang. Tampaknya sahabatnya itu sudah lebih dulu bangun darinya.

Ia beranjak bangun dan duduk. Saat itulah kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Saat menyadari kini mereka berada di sebuah kotak kaca. Yang disangga oleh sejuntai rantai besi rapuh. Jika mereka banyak bergerak, bisa saja rantai besi itu lepas dan mereka akan jatuh dan menjadi santapan enak para srigala yang berada di bawah mereka.

"Ke-Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun dengan nafas tercekat. saat melihat srigala-srigala itu berjumlah banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan. Aku bangun dan sudah berada disini. Kita-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Saat tiba-tiba kotak kaca yang memenjara mereka oleng. Karna rantai besi itu kian rapuh akibat menahan tubuh mereka terlalu lama. Terus oleng, dan…

"Kyaaaaa"

 **~TBC~**

 **Kyaaaaa apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan dan Baekhyun? Jawabannya tentunya ada di ch berikutnya. #Plak**

 **Oh ya, terima kasih banyak untuk HH.947** **terima kasih untuk saranmu yang begitu membantu aku untuk lebih baik dalam penulisan hhe #Hugyou muachhh #ditendang**

 **Yang minta fast update. Aku akan selalu mengusahakannya ne**

 **Yang minta wordsnya di banyakin udah aku sampein kkk~**

 **Terima kasih untuk cinggu-deul yang udah me-review, Fol/Fav**

 **Review kalian penyemangatku**

 **Lalalala**

 **RnR**

 **Pleaseee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Kai**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst, Romance & Drama**

 **Rated :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, membuatku selalu dalam bahaya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Meskipun nyawaku taruhannya.**

 **.**

 **Music :**

 **Evanescence-Bring Me To Life**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan. Aku bangun dan sudah berada disini. Kita-" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Saat tiba-tiba kotak kaca yang memenjara mereka oleng. Karna rantai besi itu kian rapuh akibat menahan tubuh mereka terlalu lama. Terus oleng, dan…

"Kyaaaaa"

Luhan berteriak kencang saat tubuh mereka mendadak terlempar kesamping kiri karna kotak kaca yang menampung mereka berubah poisisi menjadi miring. Para Srigala di bawah sana tampak menggonggong tak sabar untuk menyantap tubuh mereka membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini Baek? Kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum kita jatuh dan menjadi makan siang mereka." Kata Luhan bergetar sambil berusaha menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kesisi kanan untuk membuat posisi kotak kaca itu kembali seimbang.

"Hanya ada satu jalan keluar untuk kita Lu dan itu hanya lewat pintu itu." kata Baekhyun mengangguk pada sisi kiri Luhan. "Knop pintunya pun hanya berada di luar. Itu artinya kita bisa keluar dari kotak ini jika ada seseorang di luar sana yang sudi membuka kotak ini." Sambung Baekhyun membuat nafas Luhan tercekat. benar apa yang di katakan sahabatnya knop pintu keluar kotak itu berada diluar lalu tersambung pada papan kokoh yang menghubungkan pada sebuah ruangan. Luhan yakin ruangan itu jalan keluar dari gedung tua yang di penuhi Srigala buas di bawah sana.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu." Kata Luhan tak percaya. "Kita harus meminta bantuan pada yang lain." Sambungnya sambil meronggoh ponselnya yang terakhir kali ia ingat ia simpan di saku jas Sehun yang masih tetap melekat di tubuhnya.

"Percuma Lu. Seseorang yang membawa kita kemari sudah membawa ponsel dan _spy camera_ kita." Kata Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan sibuk mencari ponsel dan _spy cameranya_.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada kita Baek? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama ini perbuatan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sementara kemungkinan kedua kita menjadi tawanan untuk menjebak seseorang."

"Aku berpendapat jika ini kemungkinan yang kedua."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mungkin ini perbuatan Sehun-" Luhan menghetikan ucapannya saat menyadari Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol. "Dan apa katamu Chanyeol? Memangnya Chanyeol juga terlibat dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan jantung berdebar was-was.

"Mungkin saja mereka melakukan ini untuk membuat kita mati karna kita mengetahui jati diri mereka, apa lagi dengan kita yang sekarang menjadi _Detective_. Perihal Chanyeol dia memang bersekutu dengan Sehun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat akan mengejarmu dengan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang kembali melingkupi hatinya.

Sementara Luhan terdiam lalu ikut menghela nafas juga. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama berusaha mengusir rasa sesak yang semakin terasa berat menghambat saluran pernafasan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini?" tanya Luhan ntah pada siapa. "Tapi aku yakin yang melakukan ini pada kita bukanlah mereka Baek." sambung Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun, berusaha meyakini sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Kau lupa Sehun pernah menembak kakimu saat kalian bertemu lagi? Jadi kemungkinan pertama lebih besar dibandingkan yang kedua."

"Karna aku yakin mereka masih sangat menyayangi kita."

"Hal itu-" Baekhyun menghela nafas perih. "Sulit kupercayai lagi."

Hening.

Sampai pintu di lantai bawah gedung itu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat para Srigala itu saling menggonggong dengan ribut. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak menegang menanti siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu itu. apa itu yang akan menyelamatkan mereka? Atau yang akan membunuh mereka?

"Sehun! Chanyeol!" pekik mereka bersamaan. Saat melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol memasuki gedung itu di temani kedua _yeoja_ dan satu _namja_ yang Luhan merasa tak asing dengannya.

"Itu pasti anak buah Sehun dan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun. sementara Luhan tetap fokus memperhatikan pergerakkan mereka berlima yang berjalan semakin dalam tanpa terlihat takut saat melihat sekumpulan Srigala yang siap menerkam mereka.

Lalu detik berikutnya kelima orang itu menembak para Srigala itu tanpa ampun sampai selang beberapa menit kemudian para srigala itu sudah bergelimpangan di lantai dengan tanpa nyawa. Lalu Luhan menyadari salah satu _yeoja_ yang bersama mereka sudah menghilang dan tiba-tiba saja sudah di depan kotak kaca.

 _Yeoja_ itu berjalan semakin mendekat dan membuka knop pintu kotak kaca itu setelah memecahkan pin kunci kotak kaca tersebut. Luhan dan Baekhyun segera menerima uluran tangan _yeoja_ itu sehingga mereka keluar dari kotak kaca itu dengan selamat.

"Terima kasih." Kata mereka bersamaan namun _yeoja_ yang membantu mereka itu tampak mendengus sinis. Jelas sekali _yeoja_ yang menolong mereka itu tampak sangat tidak menyukai mereka.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak mau membuang waktu berhargaku lebih lama hanya untuk kedua _Detective_ bodoh seperti kalian." Katanya saat melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menurutnya berjalan seperti siput. Padahal kedua _yeoja_ itu tengah kesusahan berjalan karna terlalu lama kaki mereka terlipat saat di kotak kaca itu.

"YA! KAU-"

"Sudah Baekhyun." Kata Luhan menghentikan Baekhyun yang akan mengumpat pada _yeoja_ tinggi semapai di depannya.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak keras sambil mengumpat pada _yeoja_ di depannya dalam hati. sampai mereka tiba di lantai bawah dan melihat mayat para Srigala itu membuat mereka mual.

"Suho Oppa!" pekik Luhan kaget saat menyadari kekasih sepupunya berada di hadapannya. Itu artinya dia juga sekutu Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Sungguh diluar dugaannya membuatnya pening seketika.

"Oppa kenapa disini? Oppa tida-"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Kata Sehun keras membuat pertanyaan yang akan Luhan layangkan terpaksa ia simpan. Luhan terperanggah saat Sehun menarik lengannya dan membawanya berlari keluar dari gedung itu diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Begitupun Suho, Tao dan Xiumin yang langsung mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berlari keluar dari gedung menuju halaman luas yang tidak terlalu banyak menjulang pohon. Tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan _helicopter_ mereka. Namun sesaat disana mereka terdiam sejenak saat melihat _helicopter_ mereka sudah hancur dan dengan cepat sekumpulan Srigala itu muncul kembali mengepung mereka dan siap menerkam setiap saat.

Dengan sigap Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mulai menembak para Srigala itu. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil salah satu pistol di balik jas Chanyeol dan melepas pelukan _namja_ itu. "Aku mampu melindungi diriku sendiri." Kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai tak percaya.

"Oh ya." katanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Kalau begitu cepat buktikan nona Byun." Sambungnya tanpa menghentikan aksinya menembak para Srigala yang semakin lama semakin banyak mendatangi mereka.

Sementara Baekhyun mulai sigap melancarkan aksinya dan membuktikannya pada Chanyeol bahwa dia _yeoja_ yang mampu melindungi diri sendiri.

"Kau diam saja." ucap Sehun keras saat Luhan berusaha mengambil salah satu pistol dalam jasnya juga. "Kenapa? Aku ingin membantu kalian." Ucap Luhan meronta berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun yang semakin menguat.

"Kau tidak mampu melawan mereka." Ucap Sehun tanpa menghentikan aksinya dan memeluk Luhan semakin erat. "Tutup matamu." Sambungnya dengan nada memerintah.

"K-Kau meragukanku?" Tanyanya parau. Sehun sama saja seperti kedua orang tuanya dan _gegenya_. Mereka sama-sama meragukan kemampuannya sebagai _Detective_.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak pantas menjadi _Detective_." Katanya kejam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia tenggelam dalam dada Sehun dan tidak melihat pergulatan mereka lagi.

Luhan memejamkan mata dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Sehun benar. Dia memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang _Detective_.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar." Ucap Sehun keras pada komplotannya karna para Srigala itu semakin bertambah banyak. Apa lagi persedian peluru mereka semakin menipis dan _helicopter_ yang akan anak buahnya kirimkan masih dalam perjalan yang memakan waktu banyak karna jarak pulau ini yang begitu jauh dan terpencil. Mereka harus lari dari para Srigala itu sebelum mereka jadi santapan empuk para Srigala peliharaan pak tua itu.

'Sialan kau Mr. Gong.'

Detik berikutnya mereka berlari berpencar. Sehun dengan Luhan sementara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Suho, Tao, dan Xiumin berlari sendiri-sendiri.

"Lepas! Aku bisa berlari sendiri bodoh." Pekik Baekhyun berusaha melepas cekalan Chanyeol yang malah semakin menguat.

"DIAM!" teriak _namja_ tinggi itu keras. "Kau hanya perlu diam Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mau bergantung padamu. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri." Kata Baekhyun keras kepala namun tak Chanyeol hiraukan sedikitpun.

Mereka terus berlari sampai tiba di ujung tebing jurang yang curam membuat jantung keduanya berdebar semakin cepat. Melangkah mundur dan melihat sekumpulan Srigala itu sudah mengepung mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Berjalan maju mereka akan jatuh ke dalam jurang dan berjalan mundur mereka akan menjadi santapan para Srigala yang semakin menggeram tak sabar untuk menyantap mereka.

'Sial' umpat Chanyeol ketika menyadari peluru yang ada padanya tidak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan kau segeralah berlari secepat mungkin." Kata Chanyeol cepat membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Baekhyun keras membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak ingin kau mati sendirian Chan-ah. Aku akan bersamamu sampai mati pun." Sambung Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sendu pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat.

"Baik. Ini mungkin ide yang gila. Tapi kemungkinan kita selamat lebih banyak dibanding aku menjadi pancingan dan kau berlari." Kata Chanyeol lalu dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun dan melompat ke dalam jurang curam itu.

Baekhyun berteriak tertahan dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. Apa lagi saat Chanyeol memeluknya dan membuat posisinya berada dibawahnya. Sehingga jika mereka jatuh nanti Chanyeol pasti akan mendapat luka lebih parah darinya.

Kemungkinan Chanyeol mati dan dirinya selamat bisa saja terjadi jika Chanyeol terus memeluknya dalam posisi seperti ini.

"DIAM! Kau ini benar-benar _yeoja_ keras kepala ya." Kata Chanyeol keras saat Baekhyun terus bergerak merubah posisi mereka.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Bukankah kau tidak mau peduli padaku?" tanya Baekhyun parau dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Kumohon jangan lakukan ini Chanyeol-ah. Jika kau melakukan ini kau akan membuat dirimu mati sendirian." Sambung Baekhyun semakin keras melawan deru angin.

Chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa. Namja tinggi itu sibuk menahan tubuh mereka di dahan pohon-pohon untuk menjeda waktu jatuh mereka. Sehingga jika jatuh di tanah nanti mereka tidak akan mendapat luka yang serius, yeah mungkin ia akan mendapat geger otak ringan.

"Karna aku mencintaimu." Lirih namja itu saat ia menahan tubuh di dahan pohon yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bisa melihat jarak dari dahan itu sampai tepi jurang tinggalah tujuh meter.

"kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun benar-benar tak mendengar ungkapan pernyataan cintanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu melepas cekalannya pada dahan pohon.

Baekhyun memekik kecil saat mereka jatuh dan tiba di tepi jurang bebatuan itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol namun _namja_ itu segera menahannya.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini." Kata Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya. "Kau berdarah." Pekik Baekhyun kaget saat melihat aliran darah itu keluar dari belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau berdarah bodoh." Ulang Baekhyun bergetar berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol yang malah semakin mengerat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil Baekhyun-ah"

"Luka kecil kau bilang? Kau ini tidak perasa atau bagaimana? Kau-"

"Aku merindukanmu." Potong Chanyeol lirih lalu perlahan pelukannya mengendur saat kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas.

"Chanyeol! Hikss jangan mati! Chanyeol!"

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Luhan menatap genggaman Sehun yang semakin menguat lalu beralih pada sisi wajah Sehun yang tampan. Lalu pandangannya meredup saat melihat luka cakaran di bahu, punggung dan lengan Sehun akibat cakaran para Srigala yang menyerang mereka dan melindunginya.

Lalu kedua mata rusanya terbelalak saat mereka hampir terjun ke dalam jurang yang didasari lautan di bawah sana yang kedalamannya tidak ia ketahui. Tapi dengan pasti Luhan meyakini lautan itu begitu dalam dan mungkin terdapat buaya atau binatang laut berbahaya lainnya.

Sebenarnya mereka ada dimana? Kenapa tempat ini begitu menyeramkan?

Luhan bisa mendengar nafasnya dan nafas memburu Sehun saling bersahutan. Lalu ia merasakan Sehun semakin menggenggam tangannya kuat sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Grrrr" geram para Srigala itu semakin menyudutkan mereka. Apa lagi peluru yang ada padanya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Katanya lalu menarik Luhan untuk ikut melompat ke dalam jurang yang di dadasari lautan yang bisa saja menenggelamkan mereka.

Deru angin menerpa mereka dengan keras sampai mereka tercebur kedalam lautan itu dan tautan mereka pun terlepas.

Luhan melihat tepian lautan itu namun kedua matanya tak melihat pergerakkan Sehun dimanapun. Membuat jantung Luhan berdebar semakin kuat dan tanpa banyak pikir lagi ia segera menyelam mencari Sehun yang ternyata sudah hampir tenggelam di dasaran laut.

Sementara Sehun _namja_ itu berusaha berenang ke tepian. Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku dan melemah ketika ingatan menyakitkan masa lalunya itu menyerangnya lagi. Membuatnya mengingat setiap jengkal ingatan menyakitkan itu dan membekukan setiap syaraf tubuhnya.

Ia benci melompat kedalam lautan karna itu membuatnya mengingat masa lalu itu dan membuatnya tak berdaya dalam rasa sakit itu.

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

Sehun masih ingat saat keluar dari pasar malam itu. Kyungsoo langsung menariknya bersama Chanyeol untuk memasuki mobil kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Paman, Bibi?" tanya Sehun pada Doghae dan Eunhyuk-kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Namun Donghae tampak sibuk menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat tampak sekali tergesa dan di buru waktu. Sementara Eunhyuk tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa itu _Umma_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Eunhyuk yang sedang berbicara keras pada seseorang yang sepertinya Kibum-Ibu Chanyeol.

"Kalian diamlah. Orang tuaku sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka." Kata Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Baik-baik" dengus Chanyeol jengkel lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa menangis tadi? Tampaknya orang tuamu baik-baik saja." tanya Sehun menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Sementara _yeoja_ bermata owl itu tampak menghela nafas berat.

"Adikku." katanya tercekat lalu bulir-bulir air mata itu kembali jatuh membuat Sehun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Dia baru kembali kesisi Tuhan." Lanjutnya parau dalam isak tangisnya.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk Henry." Kata Sehun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak, sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terdiam.

"Henry." lirihnya pelan.

Pandangan yang tadinya mengabur oleh kabut air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata terpaksa terbelalak saat ia melihat mobil orang tuanya berada di samping mobil mereka.

" _Umma_! _Appa_!" panggil Chanyeol segera membuka jendela kaca untuk melihat jelas Kibum dan Siwon-kedua orang tuanya. Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum menenangkan. Senyuman yang menyiratkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum namun secepat kilat bagaikan kilatan blits kamera. Senyuman yang ia lukiskan secepat kilat menghilang saat ada dua mobil lain menyerat mobil kedua orang tuanya. Membuat mobil orang tuanya terserat jauh dan terguling-guling di jalanan aspal yang sepi itu.

" _Umma_! _Appa_!" teriaknya kencang dan tanpa sadar membuka pintu mobil membuat Donghae segera menghentikan mobilnya.

Chanyeol keluar berlari mengejar mobil kedua orang tuanya yang terus berguling-guling sampai ia merasakan Eunhyuk memeluknya dan menahannya untuk tak melangkah lagi.

Ia jatuh terduduk saat ia tak mampu menompang tubuhnya lagi. Ketika ia melihat sendiri di depan matanya mobil kedua orang tuanya meledak dan membakar tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

Sementara Sehun juga berlari untuk menghampiri Chanyeol namun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ribut lain di belakangnya membuatnya segera berbalik ke belakang dan melihat mobil kedua orang tuanya melaju menghampirinya dengan cepat. Serta dua _helicopter_ yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya.

Semakin ia perhatikan _helicopter_ itu, ia bisa melihat seseorang disana mengarahkan pistol padanya membuat kedua matanya terbelalak dengan jantung berdegup cepat.

"Sungmin!" pekik Kyuhyun-Ayahnya memanggil Sungmin-ibunya yang keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan berlari memeluknya erat.

Sungmin memeluknya erat bersamaan dengan..

 _ **Dorrr**_

 _ **Dorrr**_

 _ **Dorrr**_

Tiga suara pelatuk pistol itu terdengar memekakan telinganya. Lalu ia merasakan nafas Sungmin yang melemah dan tubuhnya hampir ambruk akibat tiga peluru panas yang melesat menembus punggungnya dengan telak. Membuat tubuh Sungmin perlahan ambruk namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menahannya dengan memeluknya erat.

" _Umma_!" pekiknya histeris dengan secepat kilat air matanya jatuh untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Air mata itu terus meluncur semakin deras saat ia tak merasakan hembusan nafas Sungmin lagi yang kini tergeletak dalam pangkuannya.

" _Umma_!" panggilnya berharap Sungmin akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum hangat padanya seperti biasa. Namun Sungmin tetap menutup kedua matanya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia mengusap wajah cantik itu dan melihat tangannya berlumuran darah dan saat itu ia menyadari punggung Sungmin basah dilumuri darah membuat hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk pisau belati.

Terus menusuknya tanpa ampun dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Belum sempat ia mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesaknya. Sehun mendengar suara pelatukkan pistol itu lagi membuatnya mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya untuk melindunginya dari peluru-peluru yang seseorang itu layangkan untuknya.

Seseorang itu terus menembak Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun ambruk dan jatuh telengkup di dekatnya.

"Appa!" nafasnya semakin tercekat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya ia seret untuk mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aghh" pekiknya kesakitan saat seseorang menginjak tautan tangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kakek." Pekiknya kaget saat melihat namja paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya yang tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Kakek?" kekehnya lalu menginjak tangannya semakin keras. "Panggil aku Mr. Gong." sambungnya sambil berjongkok mencengkram rahang Sehun kuat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami?" tanya Sehun menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan kecewa. Ia tak pernah menyangka namja paruh baya yang selalu memanjakannya sedari kecil itu bisa berbuat begini pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Karna mereka penghianat." Jawab Mr. Gong dingin. lalu bangkit dan berjalan melewatinya menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tergugu disana sepertinya.

"Para penghianatku harus mati." Geramnya dingin. "Dan membunuh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi adalah hukuman untuk mereka." Sambungnya lalu berjalan menodongkan pistol itu pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri kaku di dekat mobil.

Namun dengan secepat kilat Donghae berdiri di depannya untuk menjadi tameng putrinya.

"Biarkan anak-anak kami bebas Mr. Gong." Kata Donghae menatap pada lelaki paruh baya itu dengan memohon membuat Mr. Gong tertawa keras seperti seorang psiko.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku kode chip itu Brengsek." Kata Mr. Gong dingin tanpa tawa psikonya lagi. Berjalan dan menempelkan mulut pistol itu ke kening Donghae yang menatapnya tanpa takut.

"Kalian harusnya sadar diri. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menang dariku." Kekehnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan membuat Donghae berdecih pelan.

"BERANINYA KAU."

"Kita menang darimu pak tua. Buktinya kita mendapatkan kode chip itu." kata Donghae membuat Mr. Gong murka dan..

 _ **Dorrrr**_

Tanpa ragu menarik pelatuk pistolnya membuat Donghae langsung jatuh terbujur kaku di dekat Kyungsoo membuat _yeoja_ itu histeris dalam kesakitan.

" _Appa_!"

"LARI!" raung Eunhyuk segera menubruk Mr. Gong untuk menahan pak tua itu. bersamaan dengan peluru-peluru dari anak buah Mr. Gong saling berseliweran. membuat Kyungsoo reflek dengan berat hati berlari di ikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha lari dari kejaran anak buah Mr. Gong yang mengejar mereka dengan berusaha menembak kaki mereka untuk menghentikan mereka.

Namun ntah mendapat kekuatan dari mana mereka berhasil menghindar. Namun Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Eunhyuk di tembak telak oleh Mr. Gong. membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan peluru itu berhasil menembus kakikinya dan membuatnya jatuh di jalanan aspal itu.

"Kyungsoo." pekik Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan memperlambat pacuan lari mereka.

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU! CEPAT LARI!" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Saat melihat gelagat kedua sahabatnya yang akan menghampirinya.

"PERGILAH! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU. AKU MOHON SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN DEMI SEMUA PENGORBANAN ORANG TUA KALIAN."

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

"Kyung-" Sehun ingin berlari menghampiri sahabatnya namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menariknya untuk kembali berlari dengannya.

"Kyungsoo benar. Kita harus lari untuk membuat semua pengorbanan mereka tidak menjadi sia-sia."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menyuruh mereka mempercapat lari mereka lagi. Dengan berat hati Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari semakin cepat meninggalkannya.

Namun di depan mereka dengan cepat tiga mobil melaju cepat mengarah mereka dan dalam keadaan mendesak seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua menepi kesamping dan melompat dari jembatan layang jalan itu membuat Mereka meluncur dengan cepat dan jatuh kedalam air di bawah jembatan layang jalan itu.

 **Flashback off**

 **~Broken~**

 **.**

Luhan menyelam semakin dalam hampir mencapai dasar lautan itu ia bisa melihat Sehun disana tenggelam dengan pasrah. Membuat Luhan semakin mempercepat laju renangnya yang terlatih dan membawa Sehun untuk keluar dari lautan itu.

"Bertahanlah Sehun-ah" ucapnya keras saat ia berhasil menyeret tubuhnya dengan Sehun sampai di tepian lautan. Ia baringkan tubuh Sehun di tanah yang berlumpur itu.

"Kumohon bertahanlah." ucapnya terus menekan dada Sehun untuk membuat Sehun sadar. Namun Sehun tak kunjung juga membuka mata dan membuatnya tanpa banyak berpikir memberikan nafas buatan dan menekan dada Sehun. Begitulah seterusnya sampai ia merasa sesak dan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Uhuk." Sehun menyemburkan air yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan diatasnya yang tampak bernafas lega.

ia terdiam mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak sampai mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang bertepuk tangan di dekat mereka. Membuat Sehun reflek bangun dan melihat ke asal suara dan melihat salah satu tangan kanan Mr. Gong. Rupanya _namja_ paruh baya tengik itu tidak turun tangan langsung untuk membalas perbuatannya yang selalu menggagalkan misinya.

"Tontonan yang menarik sekali." Ucap Mr. Lee sambil menyeringgai senang. "Kalian tampak serasi sekali." Sambungnya menatap mereka yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dengan Luhan yang sudah Sehun sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Wah wah aku tak menyangka bocah kecil sepertimu bisa menjelma menjadi iblis kecil ya." Katanya sambil terkekeh meremehkan.

"Melihatmu begitu melindungi _yeoja_ itu membuatku ingin membuatnya mendesah di bawahku." Katanya sambil mendesah kurang ajar. Membuat Sehun mengepal kedua telapak tangannya. Inginnya ia menembak kepala pak tua itu, namun sialnya ia tak memiliki peluru lagi. Membuatnya kini mungkin harus melawan pak tua itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Seperti temanmu itu. Dia akhir-akhir ini kurang memuaskanku dan yang lainnya." Sambungnya membuat amarah Sehun meluap dan tak bisa _namja_ itu bendung lagi.

Ia tahu pak tua itu tengah memacing emosinya untuk membuatnya lengah namun ia tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Membuatnya dengan cepat menerjang pak tua itu dan memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

Dan

 _ **Dorrr**_

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan kaget saat ia melihat _namja_ paruh baya yang Sehun pukuli itu menembak bahu Sehun. Namun seolah tak merasa sakit, Sehun terus memukul Mr. Lee dengan bertubi-tubi membuat pak tua itu sedikit tak berdaya dan jatuh pingsan. Memanfaatkan keadan, Sehun meraih pistol dalam genggaman Mr. Lee dan berniat menembak pak tua itu. Namun terhenti saat ia mendengar pekikkan kesakitan Luhan di belakang sana membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan…

"Lepaskan dia. Maka kekasih manismu ini akan baik-baik saja." kata Mr. Kim salah satu anak buah terkuat Mr. Gong membuatnya terpaksa menjauh dari tubuh Mr. Lee.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucapnya dingin mencengkram pistolnya kuat. "Atau kubunuh dia." Lanjutnya mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Mr. Lee.

"Menarik. Kau tampaknya begitu berharga baginya nona." Ucap Mr. Kim pada Luhan yang menegang dalam kungkungannya. Apa lagi mulut pistol dalam genggaman pak tua itu tetap menempel disisi kepalanya dengan pisau lipat yang sempat menggores lehernya barusan.

"Bagaimana jika menukarnya dengan kode chip itu." kata Mr. Kim semakin memperdelam tekanan pisau lipat itu di lehernya. Membuat Luhan merasakan perih tak terkira dan membuat Sehun geram.

"Berhenti disana Mr. Black atau kekasihmu ini mati." Kata Mr. Kim saat melihat Sehun melangkah mendekat. Membuat _namja_ itu terpaksa berhenti sambil memaki kasar. Ia tahu perkataan anak buah Mr. Gong memang tak pernah main-main.

"Jadi bagaimana hm? Mau menukarnya dengan kode chip itu?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil menyeringgai penuh kemenangan karna mengetahui kelemahan lawan terberat ketuanya itu.

Sehun berdicih keras lalu menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum sinis. "Bunuh saja dia, karna sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan kode chip itu pada ketuamu." ucap Sehun dingin membuat seringgaian Mr. Kim mengeras.

Bunuh saja dia.

Luhan merasakan remasan kuat dalam hatinya saat Sehun mengatakan itu. rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih terasa sakit di banding tikaman pisau lipat yang semakin menekan lehernya membuat lehernya kini berlumuran darah.

Tanpa sadar ia menangis menatap Sehun dengan kesedihan yang menusuk jantung _namja_ itu. sungguh bukan maksud Sehun begitu. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Luhan tampak menjadi kelemahan di depan mata musuhnya.

Jika musuhnya mengetahui kelemahannya adalah Luhan. Itu pasti akan membuat Luhan selalu dalam bahaya dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu mempertahankan kode chip itu bersama Mr. Red. Karna kode chip itu kedua orang tua kalian mati mengenaskan di depan mata kalian hm." Katanya kembali menyeringgai puas saat berhasil memancing emosi Sehun kembali ke permukaan.

"Dan membuat Kyungsoo kalian menjadi pemuas nafsu kami." Sambungnya sambil tertawa puas. Memberikan hembusan angin dingin menusuk sanubari Luhan yang masih dalam kungkungannya.

Kyungsoo.

Apa yang pak tua itu maksudkan Kyungsoonya? Sahabatnya yang baik hati dan selalu memamerkan senyuman hangatnya.

Kyungsoo.

Tidak, aku mohon jangan sahabatku Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Dia tampaknya begitu menderita karna harus melayani nafsu kami. Bahkan sudah hampir ratusan kali ia mencoba membunuh dirinya. Menyedihkan."

Luhan merasakan amarah tak terkira di dalam dadanya. Sampai ia dengan sadarnya menyikut perut pak tua itu dan menendang perut pak tua itu sekuat tenaga sampai _namja_ paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur.

Ia belum puas. Ia ingin memukul pak tua itu sampai mati. Ia harus mati. Harus. Namun dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memelukknya erat.

"Lepas! Aku ingin membunuhnya. Ia harus mati. Ia harus mati." Teriaknya berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Sehun namun _namja_ itu semakin memeluknya erat dan..

 _ **Dorrr**_

 _ **Dorrr**_

 _ **Dorrr**_

Sehun menembak Mr. Kim bertubi-tubi sampai pak tua itu tak bernafas tanpa bisa Luhan lihat. Karna Sehun memeluknya begitu erat menyembunyikan pandangannya ke dalam dadanya yang berlumuran darah.

Ia mendongak dan melihat bahu Sehun yang terluka akibat cakaran Srigala dan tembakkan Mr. Lee beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenyataan pahit itu terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya membuat hatinya seperti di remas tanpa ampun.

"Pak Tua itu bohongkan? Kyungsoo bersama kalian kan?" tanyanya dalam isak tangis keras membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!" teriaknya berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun namun Sehun semakin memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Sampai ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sehun.

"KATAKAN ITU BOHONG! AKU MOHON! ITU HANYA KEBOHONGANKAN?" racaunya perih mencengkaram punggung Sehun erat.

"Itu Benar." Jawab Sehun pelan membuat tubuh Luhan langsung melemas hampir jatuh terduduk di tanah jika Sehun tidak memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan mengepal dan memukul dada Sehun berulang kali sambil menangis semakin pilu. "Kenapa kalian jadi begini? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Sehun.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan berniat memundurkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Namun niatan itu terpaksa ia urungkan saat melihat Mr. Lee sudah sadar dari masa pingsannya dan kini berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan pistol mengarah pada kepala Sehun. Membuatnya dengan sekuat tenaga melepas pelukan mereka dan mendorong Sehun kesamping dan..

 _ **Dorrr**_

Peluru pistol itu melesat menembus perutnya membuat Luhan langsung jatuh terbaring di tanah dengan rasa sakit tak terkira. Ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan cepat menembak kepala Mr. Lee yang langsung terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Lalu ditengah kesadaran yang hampir hilang ia bisa merasakan Sehun membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

"Luhan! Luhan! Kumohon bertahanlah. Aku mohon bertahanlah sayang." Ia bisa melihat Sehun tampak begitu khawatir dan sedih. membuatnya dengan tenaga tersisa mengangkat tangannya, dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang berjatuhan mengenai kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Sehun-ah. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan tetap bersamamu."

 **~TBC~**

 **Jeng-jeng akhirnya ch 4 kelar juga hhe #tawakudabarengHunhan.**

 **Yo yo pasti pada nimpuk saya pake sapu ya karna lama update #Kaburrr**

 **Maaf kesibukkan kampus menyita perhatianku #plak**

 **Semoga saja dosen2ku tercinta gak kasih tugas yang banyak2 haha biar cepet update gitu hhe..**

 **Hmm, Luhan sama Chanyeol mati gak ya?Apa Kyungsoo bener-bener jadi pemuas nafsu komplotan Mr. Gong? Jawabannya tentu aja ada di ch depan #Plak**

 **Oh iya, yang nanya ini FF terinspirasi dari Mv Lotto jawabannya bener benget hhe. Waktu aku nonton tuh Mv tiba-tiba aja dapet ide buat nulis nih Fanfic hhe. Tapi adegan adu ayam itu kayaknya gak bakal ada deh chinggu-ya mian.**

 **Hunhan nc? Hmm mungkin satu atau dua ch lagi #Plak**

 **Terima kasih untuk cinggu-deul yang udah me-review, Fol/Fav**

 **Review kalian penyemangatku**

 **Lalalala**

 **RnR**

 **Pleaseee**


End file.
